singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Hawkins
Jim Hawkins is a teenage boy from off-world planet Montressor. He was on a ship seeking out treasure when he was suddenly dropped onto the multi-verse cruise ship, MS Elegante. From there, he arrived in Sacrosanct on July 6th (2011). age: 15 origins: Disney's Treasure Planet, then the MS Elegante app link: 'here '''hmd: 'here '''played by: Kat 'contact: '''youreyesdown | AIM ratatosk | plurk acagle@gmail.com | email Setting Jim's world is a very odd, steampunk-kind of science fiction world. It's a veritable "what if humans continued technology based on solar energy rather than fossil fuels?" So it gives us a victorian style science fiction world that runs on solar powered technology. They have holographic technology (holo-blinds! holographic photo lockets!) but no microwaves or televisions. Also of note is the fact that their "space" isn't quite like our "space". It's called the Etherium and it has oxygen and is very water-like. Very science fictiony, you see. Almost the entire galaxy is ruled by a queen that you really don't ever see (though you can see the influences in the flags around and talks of the Interstellar Navy Academy and the like) and the main industry is in shipping. There are millions of other industries as well, like textiles and mining, but shipping is the big one. And so there are pirates because, really, what's a victorian-styled science fiction world without pirates raiding on cargo ships? Not very interesting, that's what. There are hundreds of different races and species throughout the Etherium, and they all seem to get along peachy keen with each other. It's doubtless that there are skirmishes and dislikes somewhere out there, but we're not shown much of the galaxy away from the areas the movie focuses on. So about a hundred years ago, there was one pirate in particular, Captain Nathaniel Flint, who took it upon himself to become a bad enough dude to raid enough ships to gain the reputation of having the "loot of a thousand worlds". By which they mean he stashed all of his booty into one place and no one knows where it was, just that there was a ''lot of it. Eventually he died with no known way of finding the treasure. A hundred years later, somewhere in a rural area of the galaxy, a planet called Montressor was getting pretty prosperous in the mining industry and a lot of workers migrated to the planet to get some of the fame until it started fading out and then everyone started leaving. Cue one (1) Leland Hawkins and his young wife, Sarah, moving to the planet because Leland thinks he can make it big. Until a couple of years later when Montressor's no longer the big mining planet he thought it was and his wife's pregnant and he's only in his early twenties and oh god what has he done. Jim Hawkins was born pretty early into their marriage and instantly tries to win the affection of his father and, much to his own dismay, is often let down by his constant attempts at showing how awesome he is. He grows up continuining to try and get his father's attention, slowly showing that hey, he's kind of a kid genius. (Sarah claiming he "built his first solar sufer when he was eight!" IMPLYING THERE ARE MORE AND BETTER VERSIONS TO COME) When Jim was nine, he woke up and found Leland was leaving their family. He spent the next few years beliving wholeheartedly that his father would come back but alas! He did not. So Jim became the bitter, jaded, cynical deadpan snarker we know and love. There was, however, one thing he always believed in. "Treasure Planet," the rumored place where Flint hid his loot of a thousand worlds. He grew up reading the stories about it and Knows it's out there somewhere. So when he's fifteen, his mother has since turned their house into a small bed and breakfast and he's become a known juvenile delinquent, it's a bit of a surprise when a ship comes crashing at their pier. When the pilot of the ship gave him a map to Treasure Planet, Jim's dream came true. He sees it as a chance to prove himself, to do something "right", to show that he's not just a troublemaker. Their family friend, Dr. Delbert Doppler, agrees and finances the entire voyage. We're then introduced to the Captain Amelia and first mate Mr. Arrow, as well as the rest of the crew including (but not limited to): galley cook, John Silver, and roper, Mr. Scroop, among an array of others. Things start out well enough and Jim gets to leave the Montressor area for the first time in his life, giving him the most freedom he's really ever had. And shortly thereafter, we're shown the more true colors of their crew and how dark and violent they actually are. Silver helps Jim out of a scrape with Scroop and insists that he's going to keep the boy busy and actually teach him some skills. Of course, this is secretly so he can keep the boy from snooping around since the crew are all pirates!!!1! that are after the treasure at the end of the road. So over the course of assumed months on the ship, Silver and Jim spend more and more time together and Jim starts looking at Silver as something he never thought he would: a father figure. And Silver's starting to genuinely care about the boy. After probably what is the most father/sone moment of his life and terrifying Silver on one of their long boats, Jim starts tying the longboat back into the ship's dock only to find himself waking up on the MS Elegante. This is not the ship he was looking for. Jim found out pretty quickly that the MS Elegante is pretty fucked up. The ship was captained by Captain James Redd, a madman with a penchant for never making sense. Ever. He steered his ship by making steering noises with his mouth, y'all. What more ridiculous captain could you ask for? His crew each made few appearances (save for first mate Kage, he was totally down with hanging out with the passengers). This cruise ship traveled around a seemingly endless ocean picking up stray people from any world it pleased. Each deck was themed differently and some were more dangerous than others, as Jim learned. The Captain also liked to give out severe punishments for any violence on the ship, specifically to whomever started the fight. They ranged anywhere from having to stay a determined amount of time in the titty brig (NOT AS AMAZING AS IT SOUNDS) to week-long illness The first person he met was a boy his age named Sokka who agreed that an entire deck perpetually on fire is not a good thing and was completely worth freaking out over. There was plenty of modern Earth technology, communication devices that were given to passengers, electricity. All things completely over Jim's head but he caught on to it pretty quickly. He was told early on that the ship was sailing to the Golden Shore, a paradise that no one even knew for sure was real or not. But they were all there and they were all stuck. Some of the passengers were almost as bad as the ship itself, as far as THINGS THAT WILL EVENTUALLY KILL YOU go. Over the course of the first six months, he's seen: people being burned to death, people having limbs ripped and chopped off, giant lobsters, people being eaten by giant fish, people being spit out by giant fish, pear wine that gets you wasted faster than anything you've tried, people who can shoot fire out of their hands, people who can throw rocks with their minds (and taking mental note to never piss off Toph), a room lined with flesh and titties and autonomous hands, and cardinals that rip people's guts out through their mouths. The ship rarely stopped to make port (twice, to be precise) and never for very long. While on the Elegante, he met his two best friends -- Sokka and Hiccup -- and watched his father figure promise to stay by him there only to leave suddenly with no word. His captain eventually appeared as well but was generally distanced from him. He saw the aftermath of Sokka dying, had some nightmares and close calls of his own, there were a couple of emotional breakdowns all around and generally they all learned to live together. The Elegante is a very silly place. Personality Jim is introduced to us as a spirited juvenile delinquent; his dialogue with Sarah lets us know that he's had a lot of trouble with the Benbow police on more than one occasion. He's probably already been to juvenile hall as he's on "probation" according to the officers that brought him as well as the throw-away line that Jim knows the police law numbers better than the officer. He's had enough problems in the recent years that even Sarah's regulars give him looks as he's brought in (Mrs. Dunwoody isn't even fazed by the whole thing). The entire scene shows Jim as an apathetic smart-allack. However, just as quickly as we're shown a small look at his cockiness, Jim almost instantly starts helping his mother clean her restaurant. It's not so he can be a "good boy", but more out of guilt. He knows what he's doing and he knows the lecture he's about to get from his mother. The way he talks about the situation ("It was no big deal") gives some insight to the fact that Jim takes this mother-son relationship for granted; it's fairly obvious by looking around the setting that they're all they have. Why would his mother do anything to him that would jeopardize her relationship with him? It's fairly obvious to viewers that he takes a lot of things for granted: his living situation, his relationship with his mother, his intelligence. All things that, as of this time in the movie, are in no great threat until a few minutes later when we're shown that his mother's had it with him. We're told through dialogue between Sarah and Delbert later that Jim's incredibly smart, but simply stopped putting forth the effort into showing it. It's very obvious to the viewer that almost everyone in Benbow is familiar with his behavior and has stopped caring about the repurcussions Jim gets for it. Even to the point that their closest family friend considers him a felon. If all these people have given up on him. why should Jim go through the trouble of proving them wrong? There's no one in the town that has any expectations of him, so he has no challenge for himself to become a better person. They've already made up their mind about who he is so he sees no real point in trying to make them think otherwise. Sarah also gives us a timeline for when this started: when Jim's father, Leland, walked out. It becomes clear to the audience that that event had probably the most prominent effect on Jim's life, leaving him this angry, cynical boy to grow up even more jaded. Jim overhears this conversation, so he knows he's at his last chances with his mother and that something has to change. Probably himself, as much as he doesn't like to admit it. Jim is the epitome of a deadpan snarker. He uses it as a defense mechanism when he's unsure of himself or a situation he's gotten himself into. Because his father left him at such a young age, Jim had no one to advise him on "picking his battles" or knowing when to leave things alone. This inability to judge situations, alongside his cockiness and his snark, makes Jim a constant trouble-maker without meaning to be. Jim doesn't go out looking for trouble, he just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time a lot of times. His need to snark as a defense is what usually lands him in the most trouble; at age fifteen, it's probably something he knows by now but can't break the habit. He's also a thrill-seeker or adrenaline junky. His escapades with his solar surfer are enough to showcase this, along with his confidence; why else would he plunge off a steep cliff with his sail closed if he's not confident in his experience? He knows what he's doing and it's what he loves. The beginning "12 Years Later" sequence is the only time we see him enjoying himself until his later montage sequence with Silver. But, again, he's not out to look for trouble. It just happens sometimes that his excursions take him through expected restricted areas. When he's doing something he loves, he gets caught up in the moment and loses sight of what's actually around him. Yes, he sees the restricted sign but sees it more as a challenge than what it actually means; were he not in the middle of an adrenaline rush, he probably would have taken it as a warning instead. All of this leads to him overhearing his mother's conversation with Delbert, saying she's at the end of her rope with him. Cue well-timed ship crash outside their inn. With this, we're also shown that Jim can be just as sympathetic as anyone else to someone in need. He goes to make sure the pilot inside is safe and okay and doesn't miss a beat to offer him help to their inn, going so far as to support his weight. For someone shown to be as apathetic as he is, Jim is surprisingly caring to those in need. Within the next few hours, Jim's shown to be quick on his feet (running and not hesitating to jump out a burning window to escape danger) to being intuitive (figuring out how to work the map with no prior knowledge) and getting excited (TREASURE!!11!). He takes this idea of treasure hunting as a last ditch effort to do something for his mother. To prove he can do something right and thought out and not screw it up. Even bigger than that realization is that he asks her. Before the incident, he might have simply rushed off to do it on his own anyway. But knowing he's on his last chance with Sarah, he knows he needs to do it Right. So he asks her to let him do this for her. And so began his transformation from a cynical teenager to a respectable, helpful boy. He spent the beginning of his time on the RLS Legacy either enjoying himself in his newfound freedom away from home, or trying to show how much of a MAN!!1 he is by being quiet or picking fights. He comes up against his first real threat in the form of Mr. Scroop, a spider-like alien, who he immediately takes a disliking to due to personality clashes. It almost gets him killed before Silver stepped in and saved him from getting seriously hurt. Jim's never had someone stick up for him before, so he was nervous and a bit sheepish in thanking him and instantly glossed over Silver's concern for him. This guy didn't know him yet still insisted on teaching him and supporting him. That spoke pretty strongly to Jim and he began thinking of Silver like a father figure. He became more confident in himself and his actions and generally became happier with himself. And then he was put on the Elegante. On the Elegante, he was unsure of his situation and therefore unsure of himself. He reverted back to his quieter state to observe the ship and everyone on it before opening up to the people he eventually came to count on. For the first few months, he was more the tag-along friend. He could see similarities between himself and Sokka, and even more when he met Hiccup, but it wasn't until Toph was killed and Sokka lost an arm that he felt he really needed to help him. After that, they slowly grew closer and Jim started showing more vulnerability around them while still maintaining his usual distance with the other passengers. It wasn't until about five months on the ship that he started engaging other passengers in as friendly a way as he did Sokka and Hiccup. And only around that time did he start to really open up around the pair. Even despite there being times that he felt hurt or betrayed by them, he still stuck by them since they were the first real friends he'd ever had. It wasn't until after Sokka was killed by Azula that he started to be more cautious rather than his usual brash self. He takes more thought into his actions, though he does still have certain buttons that can be pushed (And Azula tended to be the expert at pushing them). He still makes bad, unthought out decisions when he's emotional and doesn't always think things through. Abilities & Weaknesses Since Jim's just a human, he doesn't have any special abilities or anything. Really, he's just really smart and able to adapt to situations pretty easily. He's usually efficient and thinks on his feet. He can also build just about anything from anything (like taking a small turbine engine and a piece of sheet metal and turning it into a solar surfer as a planet is exploding. Real world application, folks). He's innovative and can create some fast plans in the height of stress. In fact, that's when he's at his best, is when he's stressed. Unfortunately, a lot of this smarts comes along with a lack of some common sense. He's a deadpan snarker at all the wrong times and it usually gets him into trouble. He's a bit short-sighted at times when it comes to conflicts. Another problem is he lacks a lot of self-motivation. Yes, he can create all this awesome stuff, but what good will it do him? He doesn't see himself as having a future so a lot of his Want to do things can sometimes hold him back and cause problems. After his time on the Elegante, he was starting to learn some sword techniques from Sokka. He's not very good at it yet since they didn't have much time to train, but he knows a few things! He also got int othe mindset that survival is first and foremost if anything's going wrong and won't hesitate to run if something's obviously out of his league. He also has a strong aversion to fire and won't go near it if he doesn't have to. Character Relationships GONNA COME BACK TO THIS Free Space LOUD NOISES! THIS WILL BE USED FOR SOMETHING EVENTUALLY! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.